Rooftop
by timeagentin221b
Summary: The man, scruffy and tear-stained, stood on the roof of the tallest structure for miles around. It was a wrecked building perhaps 3 stories high. He stood there for a moment, staring without seeing, before he screamed his anguish to the skies, to the quiet empty night around him.He kneels reverently, carefully to pick up the lifeless body from the floor… How did they get here?
1. Chapter 1: A Date

The man, scruffy and tear-stained, stood on the roof of the tallest structure for miles around.

It was a wrecked building perhaps 3 stories high. He stood there for a moment, staring without seeing, before he screamed his anguish to the skies, to the quiet empty night around him.

He kneels reverently, carefully to pick up the lifeless body from the floor…

6 months earlier…

Castiel sat in a greasy diner across the booth from a stubbly handsome Alpha currently tearing into a slice of pie like it was the last piece on earth. Although the diner was nice enough, there was the slight sheen of grease on the table, and the Beta waitress had been a little overzealous in her flirtation with his…. date.

 _Dean,_ he remembered. The alpha he was hoping to spend his first shared heat with. The very thought turned his cheeks pink.

Rules surrounding Omegas and Heat were intense. Cas, as an Omega, was allowed to start sharing heats when they turned 18. Cas waited until he was 20, almost unheard of for an Omega to spend heats alone. But, as an Omega, there were special regulations as to what Omegas could and couldn't do. Luckily, choosing one's own partners was perfectly okay. Driving, holding jobs in certain areas of

Finally, enough was enough and he was tired of spending Heats with nothing but toys and his own quickened breath. He had spent days scouring Heat-Share websites, when he stumbled on Dean's. Castiel had been nervous about chatting to a man with such a vague profile.

 _BlackImpala_

 _24 M-Alpha_

The picture was of a handsome man leaning casually yet proudly against a black 1967 Impala.

 _A Cool Dude with an Epic Car. Looking for some Cute Omegas to Help Out. Complete with Witty Sass, and Good Music._

 _Location: Continental USA_

 _Willing to Travel? Yes_

 _Experienced? Hell Yes._

 _Willing to Meet First? Yeah, Sure._

 _Looking for Specific Primary Gender? No_

 _Special Notes: Um, I'll make sure it isn't a completely crap Heat? Hell, I don't know._

Luckily, Dean looked just as he did in his picture, and had spent several weeks messaging with Cas before agreeing to meet for this date.

Castiel was starting to notice things about Dean that made him shiver in jittery nervous pleasure. Dean really was witty and when he grinned, yeah, it tugged at Cas' heartstrings in a special way he'd never felt around any other Alpha. His hands were large, and although his clothes were maybe wrinkled, they were definitely clean for a guy who travelled the US in his car. His green-apple eyes sparked when he got animated talking about pop culture or his car. Dean glanced up from time to time, and damn if Cas' heart didn't tug up tighter each time...

But, Cas reasoned with himself as he picked at the fries left after his burger, even with a gorgeous grin and pleasant demeanor, Cas had yet to bring up the subject of Heat. _But there's definitely something special about Dean, even if I can't place it. Ah well, here's hoping he's not a knothead behind closed doors._

Still, he stared until Dean finally looked up and smiled, "Hey pup, you okay?"

Cas nodded, kind of liking the nickname of "pup." It fit his smaller stature and blue eyes that perpetually looked incredibly innocent. He turned away from the Adonis of an Alpha in front of him to stare out into the California sunshine.

"So, what's your full name?" Dean chuckled as the Omega jumped, "What's Cas short for?"

"Castiel Novak," Cas replied. Dean nodded. "Winchester's my last."

Cas copied Dean and nodded before asking, "Where are you from?" Dean chuckled again, sliding the crumb-and-filling smeared plate from the pie away from him, "I was born in Kansas, but I grew up all over the States. Have a dumb kid brother, omega like you. My dad's not spectacular, but hey, childhood was unique." Shrugging, Dean pulled out his wallet and pulled out some bills, "Wanna walk a bit? I've been driving all morning to get here."

Castiel simply nodded, grabbed his coat, and followed Dean out into the sunshine outside the diner. Cas's brother had driven him, and Dean was going to drop him off later, since Cas didn't drive himself. It was one of the rights not granted Omegas.

Dean turned, walking backward like it was nothing as they crossed the parking lot. "Hey, do we have a curfew or somethin'?"

Cas shook his head, "There hasn't been a curfew for Omegas since 197-"

Dean laughed, "Let's drive, pup."


	2. Chapter 2: First Time

Ch. 2

It's been 3 days. Cas's heat is due within the next 24 hours, and he's nervous as hell. Showered? Yes. Apartment clean? Yes. Fridge stocked with every yummy goodie under the sun, including pie as requested by Dean? Yes, and in 4 flavors no less.

The apartment was open and airy, with creamy walls, tall windows, and a loft bedroom (though it had a door, which Cas always thought odd). the main living space had a chocolatey brown couch facing a modest television, and a kitchen of tan countertops and blue tile. Light throw blankets littered the couch in heavenly blues and grassy greens.

Dean was due within the next hour. Cas found himself pacing, checking his watch every few minutes. He stared at the door with the face of a desperate man, his fingers trembling, straightening his button-up, adjusting his jeans that he rarely wore, being far more accustomed to his more formal attire for work as a formal secretary.

He heard the footsteps outside his door right before Dean knocked. Taking a deep, steadying breath, Cas opened the door to a faceful of flowers that tickled his nose and Dean, whose face was red.

Cas immediately broke into a huge smile, and motioned for Dean to come inside, "Hello, Dean."

"Hey Cas," was the slightly gruff though pleased return.

The beautiful flowers had just enough scent to blanket the room in a sweet note akin to the scent of joy. Dean stood inside the doorway as Cas put the bouquet into a vase. Cas is actually surprised to find a vase, but chalks that up to a sibling thinking ahead. Probably Gabriel…

Cas shook his head to clear it, then took another look at Dean, "Make yourself at home. Sit, relax." Cas himself felt anything but relaxed, his body shaking because right in front of him was a willing Alpha, young, strong, and exactly the qualities Cas internally exemplified as a perfect mate.

Dean didn't sit. He walked up to where Castiel stood, and touched his hand, before carefully using one hand to caress the omega's face, as the other hand brought their two bodies closer together.

The omega immediately stiffened, causing the alpha to croon, "Easy, pup. I got you. Just relax with me. We have time, I promise."

Cas laughed at himself as Dean carefully stroked some locks away from his eyes, "I've never- well, being this close is certainly… different."

Mr. Scruffy Alpha chuckled, a comforting sound, " I can understand. Come, let's move to the couch for now."

He guided the now obviously shaking omega to sit down on the couch, and wrapped him in one of the blankets. He sat down very close, his fingers tracing Castiel's knuckles, his other hand stroking through the dark chocolate to black locks of Cas's hair.

Cas let out a barely audible moan as Dean's fingers stroked his ear softly, causing Dean to respond with a groan of his own. The two started undressing each other with trembling fingers, words replaced easily with the instinctual growls and murmurs of baser needs.

Cas's anatomy had the advantage of natural lubrication, so Dean easily slipped one finger, then two, into Cas's hole, before removing them completely, throwing his omega over his shoulder, and transporting him to the bedroom upstairs. Cas started giggling, and the door slowly swung closed behind them.

Afterward, once they'd separated for the last time, Dean didn't leave right away. Cas curled up on his chest, dozing. The morning light was soft, and it was the sweetest silence ever experienced by the two men.


End file.
